Prince Of Time
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: When Henry gets sucked into a portal his is transported to the future I suck at summeries so please just read it.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going for a ride!" Henry shouted to his riding instructor Ms. Hood.

"Ok, be back before your grandfather gets here" Robin said not looking up from the paperwork on her desk, swiftly Henry tacked up Thor and set out. He'd been riding for a year now, and gotten quiet good. As Thor trotted down the well worn riding path near the wishing well, a ripple of magic swept through startling Thor in the process. Thor reared and Henry's training kicked into action,

"Easy boy, easy!" Henry said sitting deeper in the saddle so Thor would have to stand on all four legs. This worked and Henry dismounted, he knew riders were strictly forbidden to leave the riding path, but Henry was a prince and if a prince suspected danger it was his duty to investigate. Henry tied Thor's reins to a tree and crept off the path towards the wishing well were the blast seemed to originate. When he arrived at the well there was nothing there but a swirling green vortex, curious Henry stood as close as he dared and stared down into the swirling green pit. It was almost hypnotic, the way it swirled and strong, leaves. Long dead on the ground swirled and got sucked in. Suddenly Henry found himself at the edge of the pit. With no memory of how he got there. The wind struck him hard in the face, no doubt giving him windburn in the process. And then he was falling, _falling down, down, down_ into the pit and then _nothingness._

* * *

Henry landed on his back with a thud, followed by a couple hundred leaves. The air swooshed out of his lungs painfully, _well that hurt_ Henry thought. He heard something dart away from him through the undergrowth, a deer maybe? And someone swore loudly before heading his way.

"You idiot! Who do you think you are? Peter Pan?" The person said in a thick Irish accent, Henry struggled to sit up but when he did he saw it was a girl with fiery red curls, glaring at him.

"Merida curb your tongue!" Someone said

"He scared my kill away!" Merida snapped

"Merida! Curb your tongue and be grateful your mother allowed you to come on this hunt!" A man with an Irish accent said,

"Yes Father." Merida muttered Henry stared slack jawed as Merida's father came into view, he was a well-built man dressed in breeches and a surcoat. He wore a sword on his hip and had a quiver of arrows at his back, and an epic hunting bow in his right hand, complete with bracers (thank God for all the epic historical fiction he'd gotten into in the last year!) Merida's father approached Henry with a critical eye,

"Why it's a boy!" A dark haired man said

"And a wee thing at that! Aren't you a little young to be away from your ma boy?" Merida jeered at Henry

"Merida!" Her father snapped silencing her further. Merida's father kneeled before Henry with kind eyes.

"What is your name lad? How old are you? Speak true and with out cowardice." He said it was then Henry finally regained his breath and his voice along with it. Henry's face screwed up in a confused frown and he cocked his head to the right like he was puzzled about something.

"_Sheriff Graham?_"

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Graham frowned.

"No one has called me that in a long time." He replied

"Who are you boy, where are your parents?" Henry was amazed.

"Don't you recognize me?" The boy asked

"It's me Henry! How are you alive anyway? You died in my mom's arms!" Merida let out a scandalized cry.

"How _dare_ you! How dare you pretend to be my brother!"

"Brother? You're my sister?" Henry cried

"I say we take him before the court to decide his fate!" Merida said ignoring Henry's comment.

"You think too rashly Merida," the dark haired man said

"I, Sir Arthur think just fine!" Merida snapped, Henry sized up both Arthur and Merida. Both were about fifteen or sixteen years old, Henry's head spun as he tried to do the math.

"We'll take him to the Queen" Graham said

"If anyone can tell if he's lying it will be her."

"Are you _insane_?" Merida cried

"What if he's working for Morgana?" Arthur asked _Morgana?_ Henry's head spun.

"I trust the Queen, above all others. She can take care of herself." Graham said hauling Henry to his feet.

"Can you ride boy?" Henry nodded

"Good."

Before Henry knew what was happening he was on the back of Graham's horse and they were galloping through the woods as fast as they could go. Suddenly, they were no longer in the forest, but galloping down a magnificent beach, Henry was amazed, the air was crisper than clean water and he'd never seen a sky so blue, nor water with so many vibrant shades of green and blue in it. Henry was in awe, suddenly Graham stopped short, Henry was confused and peered ahead. There, like a page out of his storybook, stood Snow White and Prince Charming's castle.  
"Wow!" Henry breathed, Graham turned around and handed Henry a cloak the color of moss.  
"Put this on and keep your head down." Graham said, Henry did as he was told without question, he was off to meet the Queen!

* * *

When they arrived at the castle a young man greeted them,  
"Good-morrow sir!" He called  
"John! Where is the Queen?" Graham asked as he and Henry dismounted.  
"In the throne room. She didn't expect you back for hours should I announce you?" John asked eyeing Henry suspiciously,  
"There's no need John, tend to our horses and return to your work." Graham said, with a nod John went to work gathering the horses.  
"I'll be in my library, call me for the execution." Merida said walking away, Graham shook his head,  
"Sir Arthur go with her, make sure she stays out of trouble."  
"Yes sir," Arthur said following Merida away. Finally Graham turned to Henry,  
"Follow me" without another word Henry trailed Graham through several corridors until they reached two grand doors. Graham nodded to the knights on either side of the door who silently opened the doors and allowed Graham and Henry to enter. The throne room was a large airy room, with high ceilings and tall windows that flooded the room with light. Two grand thrones sat side by side on a dais surrounded by heavy looking red velvet curtains, but other than that furniture in the room was sparse. Henry returned his attention to the thrones and was amazed, the Queen sat regally in one of the grand chairs, but it wasn't her regality that stunned him. It was who she was,  
"Graham," the Queen smiled warmly.  
"You're back early, and with a guest too I see." Henry couldn't help but gawk, the queen wore a dark red dress befitting her station, she looked a little older than last time Henry had seen her but he had no doubt in his mind who it was. Without thinking Henry threw off his cloak, his heart was racing, _how was it even possible?_ He wondered  
_"Mom?"_

**_TADA! REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen was no doubt his mother, Henry had never seen his mother dressed like she was but he'd be lying if he said she didn't look like she belonged in her old-fashioned clothes. Emma's eyes widened  
"Henry? What happened?" She cried relief flooded Henry's system. She recognized him!  
"So it is Henry?" Graham asked. He looked confused  
"Of coarse it's me!" Henry cried,  
"Who else would it be?"  
"Nobody answered my question, what happened?" Emma said,  
"It's kind of hard to explain..." Henry said  
"I was out riding Thor near the well and-" Henry never got to finish his sentence because at that moment the doors burst open and in strode a young man. He was well-built, with shaggy brown hair that was slightly disheveled and fell into his green eyes, with a blue tunic and brown breeches. He looked tired like he hadn't slept well.  
"Hey Mom," He said as Henry stared  
"What the hell?" Emma cried,  
"Who are you?" Henry asked the young man turned around  
"Whoa! Is that me?" He cried the younger Henry's jaw hit the floor.  
"Oh my God it is me! Mom what the hell is going on?" The elder Henry cried  
"I don't know kid but someone better explain it fast I'm getting a headache!" Emma snapped irritably,  
"I wish I could," young Henry said  
"I was out riding and I saw a portal-"  
"You went near a portal without knowing where it went!" Emma cried,  
"I think I kind of remember that." Older Henry said thoughtfully,  
"It's all a little fuzzy but I recall getting sucked into a portal when I was eleven."  
"Henry!" Emma growled Both Henry's looked up.  
"I also remember never telling Mom about it." Said the elder; he looked down thoughtfully at his younger self.  
"Well, we can't go around having two Prince Henry's walking around so... call me David."  
"David? Your going by our middle name?" Henry asked  
"Why not?" Shrugged David,  
"I think we can all live with that." Graham said as he massaged Emma's shoulders in an attempt to relax her. Just then a very out of breath page burst in.  
"Your Majesties, she has arrived!" Wheezed the page who didn't notice Henry in his haste to deliver his news. David swore under his breath before turning to Emma and Graham.  
"How do I look?" He asked,  
"You look fine go! You've waited long enough!" Graham laughed, with a nod David sprinted out of the throne room at the page's heels. Henry frowned, confused,  
"Who's here?" He asked Graham and Emma looked at each other and chuckled.

"Someone very special" Graham said ruffling Henry's hair.

_**Does anyone else have a headache? I DO! Just so everybody knows Older Henry will be refered to as David from now on just so I don't freaking lose my mind. REVIEW!**_


End file.
